britneyspearsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Unreleased Songs
Attention all editors: Do not remove any songs from this list but rather, continue to add to it. Be accepting of everyone's preferences here and respect that everyone has gathered their own information accurately. In this page you'll find an accurate list of all songs recorded but not officially released by Britney. Some of them are available online, while others are still unheard by the general public. ...Baby One More Time era/Other songs recorded in the 90's * I Have Nothing: Included on Whitney Houston's soundtrack album "The Bodyguard". Britney recorded this song in 1997 and got signed to Jive Records after the label's executives heard her version. * I Was Born to Love You: Features Eric Carmen. Produced by Andy Goldmark. * Jesus Loves Me: Whitney Houston cover song * Let Me Take You There: Leaked from an old demo cassette from 1997 in July 2018. * Luv the Hurt Away: Features Full Force, the producer of the song. A version (rumored) with Don Philips was recorded but, as of now, it remain unleaked. * Magic Carillon: Produced by Max Martin. fake, trust me. * Never Loved by You: Written & produced by Max Martin. most likely fake. * Nothing Less Than Real * Today: Recorded by Toni Braxton for her second album "Secrets" but it didn't make the album. Britney recorded her version of the song in 1997. Produced by Darren Whittington. * Where Are You Now CD-R (4:44) – Alternative raw version from the song from the second studio album, released only on both US and european …Baby One More Time promo CD. Replaced in the final tracklist for “I Will Be There”. Reworked by Max Martin with the orchestral arrangement that’s on the Oops! I Did It Again album version. * Wishing On A Falling Star * a Eric Foster White song later recorded by Jessica Simpson. he produced about 9 songs in total. Oops!...I Did It Again era * Asking For Trouble: Produced by Per Magnusson, David Kreuger, and Rami Yacoub. A fansite confirmed this song in november 20, 1999, before any information of the album had surfaced, along with two other tracks for the album. They also announced the final two singles from …Baby One More Time before any other source did – this proves their information was accurate. They announced this song along with “What U See (Is What U Get)” and “Walk On By”. While “What U See” made the album, “Walk On By” was included as the b-side to Stronger, which proves this song was indeed recorded for the Oops!… I Did It Again album. The article said this song was supposed to be released as a single, but it didn’t make the cut. It’s possible this song was released under a different title. * Too Much To Take: No info about this song. * Unknown Title: Produced by Shanks & Bigfoot. they did 2 tracks. * He Loves U Not: Hit single recorded by the girl band Dream, was originally written for Britney for this album, but was reject before she recorded it. * a fake tracklisting leaked in early 2000, listed half of the actual album and some titles that never appeared on it. she didn't record much for this album. Jive was picky and they only spent money on the best demos they were given. Britney era * Am I A Sinner: Also known as "(Tell Me) Am I A Sinner". Leaked on July 28, 2010. * Baby Can't You See: Produced by The Neptunes. Described as a beautiful folk-ballad. * Bring Me Home: Written by Britney Spears, Brian Kierulf and Joshua Schwartz/Produced by BT. Confirmed in 2001 by Britney herself during a press interview. She said it was her favorite song off the album and that it had an organic/rock vibe, described as a “short acoustic interlude”.. * Can Caper: Written by Samuel Paul Godin. The song was meant for a Pepsi Commercial starring Britney. * Cuz You're Looking So Good: Produced by The Neptunes. * I Don't Want You: Features Pharell Williams. Produced by The Neptunes. * It's a Small World: Recorded for a compilation called Disneymania but unused. * Mad Love: Probably produced by the duo Riprock and Alex G. Leaked on July 29, 2010. * My Love Was Always There: Performed on Dream Within a Dream Tour. The studio recording of the song remains unreleased. * Mystic Man: Performed on Dream Within a Dream Tour. The studio recording of the song remains unreleased. * Now and Then: Written by Samuel Paul Godin. * Oh Baby Baby (Let's Do This Tonight): Produced by Jellybean. FAKE. * She'll Never Be Me: An Australian radio station leaked a part of the song in 2001. The complete version leaked online in 2008. * Take Ya Home: Features Pharell Williams. Produced by The Neptunes. * Turn on the Night: Produced by Max Martin. It appeared on an internal cd-r, some fans have it. * Weakness: Performed on Dream Within a Dream Tour. The studio recording of the song remains unreleased. * When I Say So: Produced by BT. Known alternatively as "Till I Say So". * You Were My Home: Performed on Dream Within a Dream Tour. The studio recording of the song remains unreleased. In the Zone era * And Then We Kiss (Original Version): A "Junkie XL Remix" was officially released on "B In The Mix: The Remixes" album (2005). The original/official version leaked on September 2011. * Brand New: No info about this song. * Chaotic: Chaotic”, which was included on the Britney and Kevin: Chaotic bonus disc, was originally supposed to be a bonus track on European editions of the album, but plans for that fell through. * Conscious: Known alternatively as "Conscience". * Crazy Girl: Produced by Robert “Big Bert” Smith, who had also worked with Brandy and Toni Braxton. Although the article mentions the song being released as a European bonus track this is a mistake and not true. Britney was confirmed to have worked with him the previous year, and the song is unreleased and most likely an outtake from “In the Zone”. The article might have been referring to the song being intended to be released as a B-Side, appear on a new album (“Original Doll”) or possible “In the Zone” re-release but this is unconfirmed. * Diary of Britney Spears: '''Written and produced by Michelle Bell. This is the last song Michelle and Britney recorded together. * Disguise My Love: Written and produced by Michelle Bell. * Follow Me: Written for sister Jamie Lynn Spears as the theme song of television series Zoey 101. Demo version by Spears known to exist. * Every End is a New Beginning: No info about this song. * Finally: No info about this song. * Free: Produced by Guy Chambers. * Funk It Up: No info about this song. * Get It: Known alternatively as "Get It, Get It (Get It My Way)", "I Said" and "Gotta Get It". * '''Girls And Boys: '''A track on the In the Zone DVD bonus disc, was going to appear on the standard edition but was taken off because Jive feared the song’s explicit lyrics would have landed the album a parental advisory sticker. * '''Giving it Up for Love: Written by Britney Spears, Scott Storch, Kara DioGuardi and Robert “EST” Waller of Three Times Dope. Produced by Scott Storch. Confirmed March 2004 and registered to EMI in August the same year. * Graffiti My Soul: Recorded by Girls Aloud for their second album What Will the Neighbours Say? (2004). Cheryl of Girls Aloud described Britney's version as "strange" and undermixed. Little is known about this song. * Guilty: Known alternatively as "Guilty Kiss". Samples Prince's "Kiss" (1986). A Quentin Harris remix leaked in 2003-04, in radio edit and mixshow form. * Hollow: No info about this song. * I Need You Tonight: Features Fred Durst. * Instant Dejavu: Written by Rick Nowels and Gregg Alexander. A 1:30 minutes snippet leaked on August 2016 and the full song leaked on January 31, 2017 * It Doesn’t Matter How: Written by Cathy Dennis/Produced by Scott Storch * It Feels Nice: Known alternatively as "Sin City". A re-worked version of the rap Britney performed on her 1999 tour and during her 2003 'Punk'd' appearance. * It's Funny Now: No info about this song. * I've Seen All Good People: No info about this song. * Justify My Love: Presumably a cover of Madonna's 1993 song. * Like I'm Fallin':'Written by Michelle Bell and Britney Spears it was published by Elleganza Music Publishing and Universal Music Corporation.Known alternatively as "Fallin'".A 7-sec. rumored snippet leaked on August 28, 2010. * Look Who's Talking Now: Recorded as "Look Who's Talking" on BoA's English debut album BoA (2009). * Love's Supposed 2 Be: No info about this song. * Milkshake: First song, that offered for Britney for the 4th album. Rejected for unknow reasons. Recorded by Kelis. * 'Money, Love & Happiness: Little is known about this song. Available to find online. * More Than You Now: Features Tweet & Timbaland. * Nothing: '''One of the tracks produced by Fred Durst. * Need You Next to Me: No info about this song. * '''Peep Show: '''Produced by Michelle Bell. Michelle leaked a 1″6′ snippet back in March 2012 and revealed on her Tumblr blog she is not allowed to leak the full version. * '''Pulse: Recorded by Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark (OMD) for their eleventh studio album, History of Modern. A snippet of low quality by Spears leaked on February 27. * Pleasure You: Was stolen and leaked with unofficial vocals from former pop singer Don Philip. Solo version is not yet leaked. * Rockstar: Little is known about this song. * Sacred: No info about this song. * Sweet Dreams My LA Ex: '''Written by Cathy Dennis and Bloodshy & Avant. as a response to Justin Timberlake. Britney rejected the song & the song was later given to British singer Rachel Stevens. * '''My Big Secret: Written by Chad Hugo and Pharrel Williams. Produced by The Neptunes. Originally recorded by Janet Jackson, but failed to make her seventh album All for You (2001). Published by EMI Blackwood Music Inc and Songs for Beans. * Sippin On: Official version leaked in September 2011. * Stay: 'Produced by Sheppard Solomon. Confirmed by him in the June 2003 issue of “Music Week”. He described it saying it “sounds like Massive Attack meets Coldplay meets Britney. * 'Strangest Love: Registered with Broadcast Music Incorporated. * So Sensual: * Take Off: Was leaked in May 2017 by Michelle Bell. * Ouch:'''Written by Michelle Bell, Britney Spears and Nanna Kristiansson and published by Elleganza Music Publishing and Universal Music Corporation. It leaked online on April 11, 2012. * '''Untouchable: '''Written by Britney Spears, Freddie Jerkins, Kenny Pratt, LaShawn Daniels and Rodney Jerkins/Produced by Tricky Stewart. Registered on BMG. * '''Watch What Ya Shakin (feat. Ying Yang Twins): Britney’s second collaboration with the Ying Yang Twins. Was confirmed by them in a 2004 radio interview. Described as sounding similar to Lil Jon’s “Get Low” and had a latin vibe but this is unconfirmed. * Weakness: '''Written by Britney Spears/Produced by Dan Kenney, Brian Kierulf, and Joshua Schwartz. Originally written for ‘Britney.’ Reworked and recorded for ‘In The Zone.’ * '''When I Say So:''' (aka ‘Till I Say So) Written by Brian Kierful, Britney Spears, Joshua M Schwartz, and Brian Wayne Transeau (BT). Was originally recorded in 2001 for the “Britney” album and later re-recorded for “In The Zone”, but was never released. Leaked in July 29, 2010. * '''Wonderland: No info about this song. * You Gotta Dance * You Thought Wrong: Produced by William Orbit. Also mentioned in an article in Us Weekly in January 2003. Original Doll era * Mona Lisa: Included on Britney And Kevin: Chaotic. No other songs were officialy confirmed for The Original Doll, but fans speculate that "All That She Wants" was planned for the album. Rumored Tracks: * As Far As the Eye Can See: SkyNews reported Britney wanting to record a song titled “As Far As the Eye Can See” as a duet with Usher for a new album. Usher later confirmed he had previously talked with Britney about collaborating, possibly giving confirmation to this. * My Friends And Me (featuring Dionne Warwick): '''Produced by Damon Elliott. * '''Somewhere: Written by Britney Spears. * The Fugitive: Britney was photographed holding a CD with ‘The Fugitive’ and ‘New’ written on it while on tour in Spain in May 2004 but it’s unknown if this was a demo CD photo. She was leaving for Germany when the photo was taken and if this actually was a demo CD this was a song recorded for the “Original Doll” album and possibly might’ve been one of the songs she wrote and then worked on with Henrik Jonback for it but this is unconfirmed. * All About Me * Body And Soul * Catch Me If You Can * Celebrity * Cheap Cologne * Creep * Daddy, I Love You * Get Up And Dance * Give It to Me, * Hardcore (feat. Kanye West) * Hotter (I Can’t Control Myself) * In This Relationship * Introspective * In Your Eyes * I Try * It’s My Life (Forget The Nine To Five) * Joy * Midnight Love * My Life * Nobody * On Your Feet * Outta Here (feat. Kanye West) * Powerful * S.E.X.Y * So Good (feat. Kevin Federline) * Skin * So Original (Cause I’m a Doll) * Soundtrack (The Rhythm of Love) * Spin the Record * Still Not Sorry Cover * Till Death Do Us Part (feat. Kevin Federline) * Tell Me * The Things We Do For Love * This Club * You and Me (feat. Kevin Federline) * Violin * Walk Away Blackout era * 911: Known alternatively as "Nine One One". Published by Bug Music and Southside Independent Music Publish * All That She Wants: The chorus samples 1993 Ace of Base hit All That She Wants. ''Verses are taken from a poem called "Remembrance of Who I Am", written by Britney herself back in 2006. * '''All The Way:' Written by Dr. Luke, Cathy Dennis, and Jack Splash/Produced by Dr. Luke. This is also known to be the first time Britney and Dr. Luke worked together. Dr. Luke described this song as a “feel good, upbeat song” in an issue of US Weekly. The song was confirmed in early 2007. * Beautiful Lies: Recorded by Kim Ross. * Beautiful Nigh'''t: Written by Billy Crawford and confirmed by him. It’s possible Britney never recorded this song based on his comments in an interview: “She loved the song. She promised to use this in her next album. The only question is when.” “If she doesn’t use it, I don’t mind singing it myself. But last I heard, Britney is now preparing for her comeback so she might use this after all”. * '''Boyfriend: Written and Produced by T-Pain and confirmed by him. * Butterfly: Written by Cathy Dennis. * Cry (a.k.a. Tear): Britney’s former publicist said that Britney recorded this song in 2007. Rumoured to be a ballad written by Kara DioGuardi & produced by JR Rotem. It was rumoured by many media outlets Britney would perform this song at the 2007 VMA’s along with “Gimme More” * Crucify Me: Demo by an unknown singer leaked on May 10th 2019. Appears on the Blackout Sessions song list leak. * Detox: Recorded by Bloodshy & Avant. Contains some "Me Against the Music" verses. * Do What You Do 2 Me: Written and Produced by NeYo. Said to be written for Blackout, but failed to be inclueded and given to Nicole Schzerzinger. * Downtown: A 12-second snippet leaked in 2012, but it's comfirded. * Dramatic: In March 2008, a duet version with Heidi Montag was sent to Ryan Seacrest, who premiered it on his show On Air with Ryan Seacrest. * Fed-Ex * Flown Away: Produced by Mark Bell, confirmed by someone from Britney fan site worldofbritney who was given a 5-track demo CD from Sony BMG which had this song on it. He said the song is the most experimental Britney had done and described it as “an electronic ballad that ends in uptempo”. * Grow: Described as an "electro-ballad" by Steve Anderson. * Hooked On: Known alternatively as "Sugarfall". * Hide From The Sun (featuring Taboo of The Black Eyed Peas): Produced by Jonathan J.R. Rotem. Apparently confirmed by J.R. this song in a radio interview in early 2007, however there is no audio from the interview to prove this. Britney and Taboo were also seen entering the same recording studio in early 2007, so there could be some truth to this rumour. * Just Let Me Go: Known alternatively as "Love 2 Love U". Leaked on December 2, 2011. * Kiss Me All Over: Known alternatively as "Kiss You All Over". * [[Little Me|'Little Me']]: A 59-second snippet leaked on April 7, 2006 via Britney's website. Known alternatively as "For My Sister", "To My Sister" and "Just Yesterday". * Love (In the Bahamas): Written by Pharrel Williams/Produced by The Neptunes. Confirmed by someone from Britney fan site worldofbritney who was given a 5-track demo CD from Sony BMG which had this song on it. Not the same song as “Love” (“Love” was written by Sean Garrett and is known to have different producers). Yet unconfirmed cos never came to public. * Motherlove: Written by Keri Hilson/Produced by Danja. The only song Britney and Danja worked on for Blackout that wasn’t released. Confirmed in 2007 on Keri Hilson’s website. * My Big Secret: Alternatively known as 'Secret.' A snippet leaked on January 1, 2012. * One Of A Kind: Written and Produced by T-Pain and confirmed by him. * Pull Out: Known alternatively as "When U Gon Pull It" and "Pull It". * Rebellion: Leaked in 2006. Full version is confirmed to exist, but is yet to be released/leaked. * Red Carpet: Little is known about this song. Available to find online. Instrumentel demo * Red Hot Lipstick: Demo Leaked March 13, 2018 by producer Doug Elkins. The song featured rapper, Noterock. Most of the track was written by Spears herself. * Sexify: Recorded by Lisa Greene. * Sippin' On (Remix): A Remix featuring rapper AC was commissioned for Blackout (2007). * Someone: '''Set to be released as the second single but replaced by 'Piece of Me.' This song is a ballad where Britney herself confirmed she was to release the music video in December of 2007 with little to no choreography. * '''Somewhere * State of Grace: Recorded as "Entre Nous Et Le Sol" by Christophe Willem for his second album, Caféine (2009). * Supersensual: Recorded by Lisa Greene. * The Face: Seen on the back of the demo CD from 2007. Written by Spears and JR Rotem and produced by the latter. * Time Goes By: Written by Cathy Dennis * To Love Let Go: Known alternatively as "Let Go". * Trouble (Elvis Presley cover): Produced by Danja. Different from “Circus” track. & samples the song of the same name by Elvis Presley. Britney sang the opening lines of that song during her performance at the 2007 MTV VMA’s. * Umbrella: Demo doesn't exist, It was rejected before she recorded it. Recorded by Rihanna and Jay-Z. * Untitled Lullaby: Known alternatively as "Untitled/Lullaby" and "Baby Boy". * Voodoo: An instrumental demo and demo recorded by another artist for Britney is available to find online. Recorded as "You're My Master" by Shilolyn Ducheneaux. * Warning: Recorded by Sean Garret. * Welcome to Me: A 6-second snippet leaked on October 6, 2011 under the title "Love". Full demo leaked on May 11, 2014. * When I Grow Up: Recorded by The Pussycat Dolls and originally offered for Spears. * Who Can She Trust: Described by J.R. as 'an introspective composition written solely by Britney. She sings 'Where am I?/Where will I find my face?/Where will I find my faith?' over a snap music hip-hop beat accompanied by the sound of a camera shutter clicking'. * Yes I Will: Written by Sean Garrett, Henrik Jonback and Bloodshy & Avant/Produced by Bloodshy & Avant. The song was registered without a performer but it can be assumed it was for Britney due to Britney working with all of these artists once before (Sean Garrett and Bloodshy & Avant worked with her on “Toy Soldier”, and Henri Jonback was the co-writer of Bloodshy & Avant-produced “Toxic”), however this is unconfirmed. Circus era * Abroad: Little is known about this song. Available to find online. * Apologize: Recorded by One Republic. * Dangerous: No info about this song. Available to find online. * Elevator: Recorded by Sky Ferreira. * Entertainment: Recorded by Bloodshy & Avant. * Every Day: Known alternatively as "Everyday". * Feet On The Ground: Recorded by Myah Marie. * Flame Thrower: Recorded by Chris Brown. * Follow (One): Recorded by Danja. * Follow My Fingers ''' * '''Forgiven * Insatiable: Recorded by Lisa Greene. * Outta My Head: Recorded by Fernando Garibay. * Prince Charming: Recorded by Chad Beatz. * Pucker Up: Recorded by Kaleena. * Superlover: Recorded by Fernando Garibay. Known alternatively as "Supalova". * Take the Bait: Published by Christopher Matthew Music and Hitco Music. * Tear The Club Up: Recorded by The Outsyders. * Telephone: Lady Gaga recorded the song alongside Beyoncé for her third EP, The Fame Monster (2009). An early demo of the song leaked on May 2, 2010. * This Kiss: A 16-second snippet leaked on April 26, 2012 under the title "Kiss". Full Version leaked on April 29, 2012. * Under Arrest: Recorded by Dawn Richard. * Velvet Lipstick: Recorded by Andre Merritt & Chris Brown. * When I Grow Up: Recorded by the Pussycat Dolls for their second album, Doll Domination ''(2008). In 2011 The demo of the song that was sent to britney, recorded by Theron Thomas leaked. * '''Whiplash': Recorded by Selena Gomez & the Scene for their third album, When the Sun Goes Down (2011) Femme Fatale era * American Dream: Recorded by Sky Ferreira. * Antidote: Recorded by Lisa Greene. * Black Widow: Confirmed demo found online. * Burning Up: Cover of Madonna's song. A remixed version of the song leaked on June 10, 2011. Original version leaked on March 24, 2014. Spears performed it on the Femme Fatale Tour. * Bad Behavior * Chaos: Was going to be performed on the Femme Fatale Tour but this was changed. * Click: Demo by Mia J, written and produced by Daniel Sherman and Winston Sela. Was intended for Spears but turned down due to similar tracks from the previous album exploring this topic. * Connected: Recorded by the song's producer. * Fed-Ex * Get Outta My Way: Written by Mich Hansen, Lucas Secon, Damon Sharpe, Peter Wallevik, Daniel Davidsen/Produced by Lucas Secon. In May, 2010 the producer revelead that Jive was very interessed that Britney’s recorded the song after hear the demo version and offered a very good amount of money, but was reject and delievered to Kylie Minogue, that release the track as the second single of her eleventh studio album Aphrodite (2010). * Hallucination: Recorded by Sky Ferreira and Coco Morier. * I Dare You: Recorded by Bonnie McKee. * I Need A Change: Recorded by Esther Dean. * Love Is War: Recorded by Shelly Peiken. * My First Love: Recorded by the song's producer. * Player: Snippet leaked online April 10, 2017. * Poison: Produced by Shakur Green, assumed to be recorded for “Femme Fatale”. Registered to ASCAP February 15, 2011. * Red Is The Color: Recorded by Heather Bright. Britney was confirmed to have recorded it by one of the songwriters via twitter. * Sorry Adam: Recorded by ELXXR. * Stereotypical Lover: Recorded by K. Briscoe. * Unbroken: Published by BMI. * Vertigo: Recorded by Nicole Morrier. Britney Jean era * 10 Seconds: A demo by Dev Hynes is available to find online. * Cocaine: A demo by Olivia Louise is available to find online. * Father's Eyes: Registered on BMI. Thought to be a glitch as the songwriter Ina Wroldsen confirmed Britney had not recorded a version of it to her knowledge. * Exhale: A demo by Elle Vee is available to find online. * Legion: A demo by Ina Wroldsen is available to find online. * Lips: A demo by the song's producer is available to find online. * No Name: A demo by Dev Hynes is available to find online. * Never Lie: Written by Joseph Jeffrey Dandurand. Registrated in ASCAP in january 2013 with Britney as the performer. The songwriter, Joseph Jeffrey Dandurand is a fairly new songwriter, so this gives speculation it’s a new song recorded for the eigth album. * Old City Of Mine: A demo by the song's producer is available to find online. * Tell It Like It Is * Untitled: An instrumental beat snippet by Danja is available to find online. * Zombie: Cover of Zombie by The Cranberries. Available to find online. Glory era * All The Way * My Own * Devotion * Dem Chicks Be Like * Pretty Girls (feat. Iggy Azalea): Written by George Astasio, Maegan Cottone, Perrie Edwards, Jesy Nelson, Jade Thirlwall, Leigh-Anne Pinnock, Amelia Kelly Amethyst, Jason Pebworth, Jonathan Christopher Shave. Scrapped by Britney as the lead single of the album, and left as a summer standalone single * Turn The Lights Out: Recorded by Elle Vee. * Vapors: Recorded by Elle Vee. Other unreleased songs * Hey Ma: Leaked December 2017. Intended for the major motion picture Fast & Furious which was originally recorded by Pitbull featuring Britney Spears and Romeo Santos. Re-recorded by Pitbull featuring J. Balvin and Camila Cabello. * I Feel So Free With You: Leaked on October 30th 2019. Initially intended as a promotional track for the Piece Of Me european tour, with Pitbull as the lead artist featuring Britney Spears and Marc Anthony. * Tilt Ya Head Back: Intended for Britney Spears as a feature with recording artist, Nelly. Demo snippet premiered on a Singaporean radio station March 22, 2016. Recorded by Nelly and Christina Aguilara. * Donni Hotwheel Megamix: It was removed from "3 - Single" last minute. The song is a megamix of Spears' hits: "Break The Ice", "Circus", "Piece of Me", "Gimme More", "If U Seek Amy", "Womanizer", "3". Available to find online. Category:Discography Category:Britney Spears discography